


The Holy, Divine Light of a Sinner

by Froggy_Dan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angie and Himiko are just being wholesome, Angst, Angst and Feels, Atua - Freeform, But she wanted that magic waifu, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, One sided Tenko Chabashira/Himiko Yumeno, One-Sided Attraction, Tenko is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: Himiko was a magical person. She had said it herself, Himiko Yumeno's magic brought smiles to peoples faces and mended their broken hearts.It sure had done that to Tenko. Tenko was obsessed with the girl, with everything about her.Then, the Holy, Divine light came and took her happiness away.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Holy, Divine Light of a Sinner

Himiko was a magical person. She had said it herself, her magic brought smiles to peoples faces and mended their broken hearts. Her shows were a spectacle to behold, and her magic could heal not only others, but herself as well.

It had sure done that to Tenko. Not only had it healed her heart and brought a smile to her lips, it made her blush incredibly and it made her heart swell with affection. Tenko was in love with the girl.

Now, to explain. Tenko crushed often on many girls, she's what you could call a "flaming lesbian". However, this was totally and entirely different. Tenko was utterly obsessed and infatuated with every single detail about Himiko, she could list things from the tippy top to the very bottom of her that was perfect, not to mention personality and her various adorably quirky traits. Tenko could not get enough of the mage. 

So what happened?

Why was she being taken away?

It was the Holy, Divine Light that was taking her away. This supposedly sacred being was not something sent from the heavens, but something evil that had crawled out of hell. This being had names.

The being was called Atua. And the person that sent this light, the person that Atua acted through?

The devil herself, Angie Yonaga. 

Tenko was sure. She was absolutely sure of it. She hated this woman more than any degenerate male, she couldn't even be classified as a female. Only as the devil. 

She had re-thunk this whole situation a number of times, and she couldn't help but do it again.

All Tenko had tried to do was get the heart of the person whom she loved. She had been trying so hard, getting so far. 

As it turned out, she clearly didn't see something. She had missed something important. Himiko was a depressed teenager, she felt trapped in her world. She had dealt with bullying and was tired of people misconstruding her magic into something it wasnt. Himiko was allegedly not the adorable, happy, emotionally stable perfect being Tenko thought of her, but someone who had been hurt and was STILL hurting.

Yet apparently, Angie had seen it. Angie knew everything. Her and her stupid goddamn Atua. Tenko resented the day she saw her look at Himiko for the first time.

To make a long story a tad bit shorter, Angie had brainwashed her. That must have been it. Himiko had "seen the light of Atua" and ever since then she had been "happier" and "divine" and "more fulfilled and content with life". How awful.

Tenko was currently sat in her room, bawling, teeth gritting in anger at the thought of what Angie had done. If it were just introducing her to Atua, it would have been better than what was going on now.

Himiko had been hailing this stupid god for longer than anyone else (besides Angie, of course) and after months it got to a point where she was fully involved in this idiotic, blasphemous religion. Tenko could bash Atua and Angie all day, every day.

The outcome had shocked everyone. It happened over summer. Angie and Himiko had become the closest, the bestest of friends. Angie had to go back to her island to visit her people...

And the bitch took Himiko with her.

Tenko cried even harder remembering the stress. Every single day she woke up without Himiko having to wonder what horrible things those barbarians could be doing to her in the name of "Atua". She didn't get to see Himiko's face for almost a month, and when she came back...

She was totally different. And that's when everything became a living nightmare for Tenko.

Physically, she was tanner. Her face was noticeably less tired and carried more calm than anything, her hair was long and flowed down to her elbows. She wore more revealing clothing- she removed her sweater and stockings in place of more island-ey fashion like angie, seashells, pearls, the whole shabang. She still looked like Himiko, but...

She was different. The worst part wss that everybody loved it.

Everyone was constantly remarking how much happier she was. They pointed out how she was healthily into Atua. At the start, people were on Tenko's side. They were afriad Himiko would become obsessed like Angie, but in all honestly that couldn't be further from the truth. She didn't sacrifice her blood or put people in danger or anything like that- Atua was just a calming beacon, something that had put light back into her life and let her start changing.

Psh, thats what everyone said. Tenko wouldn't believe a word of it, theres no way there could have been a positive outcome. In fact, there wasn't a positive outcome

The shocker was not Himiko's appearance. It was not her change in personality. It had to do with her and Angie.

They were lovers.

Tenko screamed, pulling at her hair. She couldn't help but mourn.

Heres the story. Apparently, they had both been leaning towards this far before going to the island. Angie and Himiko had literally held hands and announced this to everyone first thing when they came home. Angie had said that Atua felt a divine aura between the two, and had told both of them that they needed to become a couple to fulfill that divine purpose and make something special. Himiko explained later that Angie just really liked her, and she really liked Angie, and Atua was totally down for that to happen.

Tenko raged. That's when everyone ditched her. Everyone said she was going too far, acting too angry, too depressed. She couldn't take it anymore.

She watched them hold hands and kiss and share clothing and make adorable stupid trinkets. Himiko had even pulled a bouquet of flowers out for Angie at some point. Tenko wanted those flowers. Tenko wanted Himiko.

But now she was gone forever. 

All thanks to that holy, divine light.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, angst. We love some angst. I dunno what compelled me to write this but I love the idea of island Himiko x Angie its seriously so cute


End file.
